Ron x Hermione shuffle
by xXxAnonymousLoserXxX
Summary: I put my iPod on shuffle and this happened. Some of these were a tad bit difficult, but I hope you enjoy them.


Ron/Hermione shuffle fic

Half Life: Duncan Sheik  
>Ron lay sprawled out on his bed at Shell Cottage. He'd arrived just hours ago, but already, he wanted to leave. He <em>needed <em>to leave. Needed to get back to Hermione… and Harry.

Oh who was he kidding, he didn't give a rat's arse about Harry. He was madly in love with Hermione and being here without her just didn't feel right. When he got back- and he _would_ get back- he'd tell her how he felt.

The Night Chicago Died: Paper Lace

Rose watched as her frantic mother paced back and forth in front of the clock. She only got this way when Daddy was sent on a really dangerous raid; even 5-year-old Rosie knew that.

"Mommy?" the little girl whispered

Her mother whipped around and, seeing her small daughter, wiped the tears from her eye and said "It's late, Rosie Posie. Get some sleep."

Rose obeyed and went back to her bed. She was just drifting off to sleep when she heard a faint pop from the living room. She jumped out of bed and ran to the hallway, peeking around the corner. Her daddy was home and kissing her mommy like his life depended on it.

Let's Start a Riot: Three Days Grace

"This is kind of exciting, breaking the rules."

"Who are you and what have you done to Hermione?"

Ron actually admired this strange new Hermione. Her passion for the cause was both endearing and sexy. She had a spark in her chocolate brown eyes that he couldn't tear his gaze away from and when she spoke, her voice had a new determination in it that made her lips that much more interesting. Ron knew that with the new Hermione on their side, Umbridge and her new rules didn't stand a chance.

Harijuku Girls: Gwen Stefani

"Geishas are so beautiful." Hermione commented as she read through a muggle world culture book she'd been sent for Christmas. "They're so exotic and their traditional style is very inspiring. I wish I was like them." She added the last part as an afterthought, almost to herself, like she didn't hear herself say it. Ron, who had been sitting on the couch in the Gryffindor common room the whole time didn't understand why she'd want to look like them. Hermione was beautiful on her own. She had a domesticated, yet wild look about her. With her bushy hair and defined cheekbones and collarbone meeting her big brown eyes, creamy skin, and soft curves. But, Ron thought, it was her lips that really stood out. They were soft, smooth and pink. He absolutely loved them. Maybe it was just him, but he'd take Hermione over a Geisha- or any other girl for that matter- any day.

Pearl: Katy Perry

Ron didn't understand why Hermione was with McClaggen, she was so bright and beautiful and powerful and he was obviously intimidated by this, and he therefore held her down. He'd do things to keep her away from accomplishing the things she wanted to accomplish and he'd look at other girls right in front of her, probably to make her feel inferior, so she wouldn't leave him.

If he had her, Ron would treat her like a princess. And he would have her, one day. He swore it.

"Won-Won!"

"Listen, I think we need to talk…"

Skin and Bones: Romance on a Rocketship

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know you've always looked at me as your best friend, and I AM your best friend. But_

'No no no, that sounds stupid.'

_I know I'm just gangly, freckled, ginger Ron Weaselby, but I think I like you, but more than_

'God, desperate much?'

_I'm just writing to let you know how incredibly wonderful I find you. And I think I might just_

'No that's way to foward. Come on Weasley, think!' Ron started over a third time.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Come to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?_

_-Ron_

'Good enough.'

Magic: B.o.B

Dumbledore's Army had been working hard for weeks at this point, and Hermione, Harry noticed, had been excelling wonderfully. Not as well as Ginny, but close. Ron, however, was not. He wasn't as bad as Neville, but close.

On this particular day, though, Ron was feeling really good about the lesson. He didn't know why, he just was. And when Harry gave the cue, Ron muttered the spell they'd been taught and the death eater dummy in front of him burst into flames. Hermione smiled. Ron grinned wide and his ears went deep red.

Maybe he was more talented then he thought.

Forever Young: Jay-Z

Hermione laid, eyes closed, on the ground in the orchard outside the Weasley's house. It was the summer before what was supposed to be the trio's seventh year, but they'd be on the horcrux hunt in a few days and it was uncertain if she'd ever get to lie like this again.

After a few minutes, Ron joined her in the orchard, lying down next to her, their shoulders pressed together.

Hermione looked over at him and noticed a smudge of dirt on his nose from when he'd been de-gnoming the yard.

"You've got dirt on your nose." She whispered

He looked up at her and immediately the two started laughing and Ron wiped the dirt from his face and pulled Hermione back down to lie next to him. Her body tingled at his touch.

"I'm not ready for this." She confessed.

"Me neither." He replied. "I wish we could just stay like this forever. Just young and innocent."

"What if we don't come back?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'll make bloody sure you come back." He said, grabbing her hand. She smiled.

"And I'll make _bloody_ sure you come back." And with Hermione's unexpected cursing, the two broke into fits of giggles.

Hedwig's Flight: John Williams

Hermione thought back to all her time spent at Hogwarts, memories flooded her brain.

Her and Ron meeting on the Hogwarts Express.

Ron fighting the troll.

Ron holding her hand when she was petrified, not knowing that she could see and hear him.

Ron being accidently bitten by Sirius.

Ron getting angry at her for going to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum.

Ron firing spell after spell during Dumbledore's Army training.

Ron mumbling her name in his hospital bed after being poisoned.

Ron kissing her back in the room of requirement, about three and a half minutes ago.

Abracadabra: Steve Miller Band

Every time he saw Hermione, Ron's heart hammered in his chest. Whenever her hand brushed his, he could feel that blasted little organ in his throat. When he saw her crying after he'd snogged Lavender for the first time, the devil plummeted into his stomach. When he returned to her and Harry, and she hit him over and over again, his skin tingled everywhere her fists made contact.

And when she kissed him for the first time, it was the best magic that he'd ever experienced at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


End file.
